Interprétation, réinterprétation assimilation
by Howan
Summary: SDK est bourré de yaoi potentiel ... sisi, et je vais vous le prouver sur le champs ! Histoire abandonnée.
1. Chapitre 01

**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Titre:** Interprétation, Réinterprétation ... Assimilation  
**Chapitre:** 01  
**Genre:** ooc, parodie et fantasme yaoiste  
**Rating:** hein ? ... euh, pouvant monter jusqu'au pg-15 ... ou plus ... en fait j'en sais rien  
**Pairing:** pseudo Shinrei/Yukimura, puis Shinrei/Hotaru  
**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla ... mais les situations sont suffisements équivoques pour me donner des idées chelous ...  
**Notes:** attassion, cette fic a été écrite sous l'influence de produits illicites comme le thé noir et les carambars et très tard le soir (ou très tot le matin), mieux vaut protéger vos neurones avant de lire ce qui suit.  
Le but de cette fic est de reprendre tout les évènements qui m'ont fait tilter en tant que pseudo-yaoiste de base, et de les expliciter à ma manière.   
Dans ce premier chapitre, je reprend un passage du volume douze, lorsque Shinrei introduit un dragon d'eau dans le corps de Yuya, puis je continue l'histoire avec plus ou moins d'ellipses et flash-back douteux ... bon okay, j'avoue ... y a pas de scénar !  
Mon sensei/béta étant en vacance, cette fic n'a pas encore été corrigée ... donc vous pouvez me faire remarquer toutes les fautes ... et je corrigerai avec plaisir !

**_Dédicace spéciale:_**_ à mon petit-kohai-nadoré-sandy Yume623 !! Joyeux annif' (franchement à la bourre) !!_

****

**01**

Shinrei baissa la tête:

"- J'ai compris ... dans ce cas ..."

Avec une rapidité presque divine, le Mibu saisit la taille de la personne la plus proche de lui -et qui s'avérait être tout à fait par hasard Yukimura- l'attira contre son torse et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue forçant le passage jusqu'à la bouche humide du brun qui n'en revenait manifestement pas.  
Prit par surprise, le jeune ronin n'eut même pas le reflexe de se débattre ou de ne serait-ce que manifester son potentiel désaccord.  
L'assassin en profita pour s'insinuer presque lascivement dans la cavité brûlante de sa victime, ne quittant pas celui-ci des yeux, se pressant encore plus contre lui jusqu'à pouvoir confondre les battements de leur propre coeur.  
Leurs chairs se rencontrèrent en une caresse abrupte.  
Puis aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le repoussa sans douceur sous les yeux ébahis des autres protagonistes de l'histoire assistant passivement à la scène d'un tragique discutable. Sanada, le cul dans la poussière et les yeux en dehors des orbites hésita franchement sur la conduite à tenir.   
D'un côté, il était furieux de s'être laissé baisé -sans mauvais jeu de mot- de cette manière et d'avoir participé au spectacle qu'il se contentait habituellement de provoquer, mais d'un autre côté il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pu s'empecher de savourer l'étreinte à sa juste valeur, comme tout bon hédoniste qui se respecte.  
Après un temps relativement restreint de reflexion, il se décida finalement pour une attitude dite de "vierge outragée", mais alors qu'il s'appretait à couvrir son aggresseur d'injures bien senties, ses protestations s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

"- ...Que ... _quelque chose est entré en moi _... "

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son cou, là où un corps étranger venait selon lui de s'introduire, sans autorisation préalable de sa part. Yukimura se prit à rechercher l'origine et la nature du-dit intru en pensée. Peut-être Shinrei était-il apparenté à la race des lézards, et sa langue s'était-elle détachée pendant qu'il lui roulait son baveux patin ?

"- Je vais me retirer car maître Muramasa me l'ordonne, commença le guerrier d'une voix pompeuse, guère troublé par son acte et encore moins par ses conséquences , ... mais en échange, je vous met au défi !"

"- Un défi ?"

"- Je viens d'introduire un dragon d'eau dans son corps ..."

Sanada soupira. Dommage, il aimait bien son hypothèse quant à la génétique reptilienne du Mibu.

"- ... Il va traverser ses veines et ... dans soixante jours exactement, il sortira de lui en déchiquetant son coeur ..."

A cet instant précis, un vent léger se mit à souffler dans la clairière, emportant avec lui quelques feuilles mortes indispensables au décors, qui vinrent se perdre en un ballet aléatoire dans la chevelure argentée de l'assassin. Ce dernier s'empressa d'ailleurs de raplatir ses mèches pour les empecher de venir lui chatouiller le nez ce qui l'aurait à coup sûr fait eternuer -chose extremement mauvaise pour son image de marque.  
Il reprit d'un ton ostentatoire:

"- Je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter ce dragon ... si vous voulez sauver la vie de cet homme, essayez d'arrêter l'ambition de notre clan ..."

Ayant finit sa tirade, il s'appreta à exécuter une sortie tout en panache mais cru déceler à l'aide de son ouie extremement developpée un faible ricanement en provenance de Kyo.   
Il stoppa net et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Ce crétin se foutait de sa gueule !?   
En observant les autres, il constata que l'attention nétait guère plus présente.   
Yuya était agenouillée aux pieds de Muramasa qui s'affairait consciensieusement à repeindre le sol de son sang poisseux, Hidetada de son côté se repassait en boucle l'embrassade passionée subie par Yukimura se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon, tandis que Kyo se contentait de glousser betement dans sa barbe comme precedement cité.  
Et personne ne daignait accorder la moindre attention au pauvre Shinrei à la limite de la frustration.

"- Shinreeeeeeei ...."

Enfin, presque personne. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, l'interpellé se retourna vers le brun, un air suffisant plaqué au museau.

"- Quoi ..."

"- Pourquoi moi ?"

"- Pourquoi pas ..."

"- C'était très mal joué de ta part, railla Kyo qui se remettait difficilement de son fou rire, ... qui aurait envie de le sauver ?"

Tigre approuva silencieusement tandis que Sanada faisait mine de s'offusquer:

"- Merci les gars !"

Ayant enfin retrouvé une partie de son auditoire, la planète afficha un rictus narquois et ramena ses mèches rebelles en arrière dans un geste théatral -et théatralisé.

"- ... Je me suis dit que choisir la fille aurait fait un peu cliché ... pour Kyo et Muramasa ... je ne touche pas aux traitres, surtout lorsqu'ils sont vieux ... et ... Hidetada, c'est ça ? ... il y a des limites au masochisme ... Quitte à devoir embrasser quelqu'un, autant y prendre du plaisir ..."

A cette explication aux fondements des plus douteux, Yukimura roula des yeux et tenta de se persuader que les autres Mibu n'étaient pas tous comme ça, tout en se félicitant mentalement d'être une source de plaisr pour un autre.

"- Et surtout, reprit Shinrei, ça doit être pour vous un sacré conflit n'est-ce pas ... ? Chacun avec vos idéaux contradictoires ..."

Pour cette fois totalement satisfait de son audimat, il rangea minutieusement ses sabres dans sa ceinture -en faisant bien attention à ne pas se couper avec au passage, leur forme tordue étant des plus traitre- et effectua sa sortie tant attendue d'un gracieuse pirouette dans les airs pour se fondre en une myriade de fines goutelettes, puis en vapeur s'élevant jusqu'aux nuages et se laissant transporter par le vent jusqu'à des contrées lointaines où il retrouvera sa forme liquide afin d'irriguer les cultures destinées à nourrir une famille nombreuse dont l'ainé des enfants partit travailler en ville souffre de calvitie chronique due aux affres des mauvaises conjonctions lunaires influant également sur les marées et ... bref, il disparut laissant nos héros complètement abattus et l'auteuse au bord du suicide fictif.

###

Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Shinrei avait décidé d'aller en finir à la main avec son adorable mais intenable petit frère. Ce dernier avait encore trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer en revenant sur le dos de Chinmei, un bras en moins, et son sanglant maquillage de guerre coulant sur son visage tuméfié, bref, en bien piètre état. Dire qu'il avait projeté de battre Kyo en deux temps trois mouvement, le voilà qui revenait la queue entre les jambes.  
Et trop, c'était trop pour le pauvre Shinrei, son poing commençait sérieusement à le démanger. Bizarrement il avait toujours adoré taper sur le blond, qui le lui rendait d'ailleurs fort bien.  
L'ainé des deux frères errait donc à travers les couloirs interminables du palais Mibu à la recherche de Keikoku dans le but avoué et avouable de le coincer dans un coin sombre pour lui apprendre la vie et l'honneur du clan à grands renforts de coups de sabre dans le derche.  
Manifestement la chance était de son côté. Voilà donc l'insouciante planète parcourant avec allegresse le corridor, le regard vitreux et le kimono aggrafé à l'envers, sans se douter de la présence d'un horrible aggresseur l'attendant au tournant.  
Shinrei se planta devant le blond, les sourcils froncés. Il commença d'un ton aggressif:

"- Keikoku ... tu m'enerves ... bat-toi !!"

"- ... Ah ..."

Pas plus impressioné que cela, le plus jeune pivota sur lui-même et fit un pas en sens inverse avant de stopper net suite à un tilt monstrueux. Il fit de nouveau volte-face et s'approcha du maitre des eaux pour lui planter un doigt accusateur dans la poitrine, l'expression de son visage toujours aussi impassible.

"- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé du dragon que tu as introduit dans le corps de Sanada ?"

"- ... Cela ne présentait aucun interet pour vous.", mentit le Mibu.

"- Ah ..."

"- A mon tour, pourquoi es-tu rentré avec un bras en moins ?"

"- ... Un bras ... quel bras, il baissa les yeux pour regarder successivement son membre postérieur gauche puis le droit, ... j'ai tout mes bras ..."

Shinrei faillit presque en tomber à la renverse. Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par le jeu destabilisant de l'ennemi, sauf qu'en l'occurence, ce n'était ni un jeu, ni un ennemi, mais juste son crétin de demi-frère né avec seulement la moitié d'un cerveau.

"- Non laisse tomber ... je ne suis pas là pour parler ..."

"- Quoi, tu veux te battre ?"

Occultant le fait qu'il avait déjà explicité ses intentions quelques lignes plus haut, le plus agé des deux Mibu aquiesca vigoureusement avant de saisir le poignet du blond pour le projeter avec violence contre un pan de mur ... qui s'avéra être une porte mal fermée -ou peu solide vu la force du jeune homme.  
Un craquement suspect se fit entendre et Hotaru se vautra elegamment les quatres fers en l'air dans une pièce ressemblant plus à un décors de tournage pour le film Dracula qu'à une chambre -même innocupée- de palais.  
Le blond eternua une fois, deux fois et s'etouffa lors de la troisième sous le regard mi amusé, mi consterné de son frangin. Le petiot était donc allergique à la poussière, navrant pour une des cinq planètes pensa Shinrei avec désolation.  
Il s'avança à son tour dans la pièce et se planta avec dignité devant le maitre du feu, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.  
Keikoku se gratta la tête et epousseta ses vétements provoquant ainsi une deuxième crise d'eternuement incontrolable.

"- Relève toi !", ordonna Shinrei d'une voix autoritaire.

"- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ou je te tue."

"- ... Je demande à voir ... donne moi cinq minutes et tu seras de nouveau à mes pieds."

Le blond se redressa souplement et annona vaguement:

"- La vantardise a toujours été ton plus gros défaut, Shinrei."

Sans prévenir, il abattit son sabre sur son ainé qui esquiva sans problèmes avant de lui-même contre-attaquer. Le combat dura ainsi plusieurs minutes sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne réellement le dessus sur l'autre. Puis Keikoku s'effondra soudain, un genoux à terre.

"- Alors ?", fanfaronna le vainqueur.

"- Tu avais dit cinq minutes ..."

"- C'est le résultat qui importe ... pas le temps."

"- Et que comptes tu faire maintenant ?"

Shinrei tiqua net. Pour tout dire, il n'avait rien prévu d'autre que de se défouler un peu et de soumettre son frère à sa puissance devastatrice. Mais en y reflechissant, il pouvait toujours tenter de profiter de la situation.

"- Hum ... relève la tête, regarde-moi ..."

Le bond s'executa avec mauvaise grace, puis trouva finalement très drole de fixer son frère droit dans les yeux pour le faire enrager.  
Et l'autre bouillonnait littéralement; il detestait qu'on le provoque ainsi ... il detestait surtout quand le "on" en question était Hotaru. Il se cramponna à son sabre, le serrant presque à le briser, pour se calmer et éviter de commettre un acte de l'ordre de la connerie pure et fabriquée main.  
Keikoku s'apperçu de son manège et sourit du regard -sa bouche ne connaissant pas la procédure à suivre pour y arriver.  
Ce fût le bouquet pour Shinrei qui envoya valser ses joujoux coupants et enserra la nuque fragile du blond d'une main avide - l'autre passée dans le bas de son dos.  
L'ancien sacré du ciel equarquilla mentalement les yeux comme des soucoupes lorsque son frère écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour se libérer, trop tétanisé pour réagir, ou alors simplement trop occupé à reconnecter et cabler correctement ses neurones entre eux.  
Shinrei pritce manque de protestation pour un consentement et commença à mordiller les lèvres du blond pour accéder enfin à sa bouche qu'il esperait acceuillante.  
Hotaru -qui nageait vingt mille lieux sous les mers, sans palmes ni tuba- dessera machinalement les dents et laissa sa langue penetrer en lui, caresser impatiemment son palais, se meler à sa muqueuses. Alors qu'il projetait d'envoyer paitre son ainé et de l'assomer de coups de sabres bien sentis pour lui apprendre à lui sauter dessus, le-dit ainé accentua sa prise sur sa taille et osa même glisser sa main son son kimono plus qu'à motié débraillé.  
Le coeur de Keikoku loupa un battement puis repartit à toute vitesse.  
Il fallait dire aussi que l'apné n'était pas son fort -contrairement à Shinrei qui passait le plus clair de son temps sous la flotte- et qu'il commençait à serieusementmanquer d'air.  
Bref, toutes ces données mises à la suite -le brusque bug de la pompe vitale du blond et son mauvais ravitaillement- perturbèrent passagèrement les quelques programmes en cours chez le Mibu, dont la commande "réaction violente" qui se métamorphosa en "pas de réaction" voire même en "réaction animale".  
Hotaru -à ce stade de l'histoire complètement dominé par ses hormones defectueuses- rompit brusquement le baiser, avala une grande goulée d'air et reprit là ou ils s'étaient arretés avec une passion inhabituellement débordante.  
Les deux garçons s'écroulèrent sur le sol froid et poussièreux, enlacés, voire carrément emmelés l'un dans l'autre, le blond Surplombant Shinrei.  
Leur chute avait encore remué la poussière, et Keikoku relacha les lèvres de son frère, se préparant au pire qui ne tarda pas à se manifester.  
Dans un magnifique eternuement, le plus jeune des deux postillona joyeusement sur le visage de son ainé qui haussa un sourcil perplexe avant d'éclater de rire au grand soulagement de l'allergique.  
Ce dernier lui essuya consciencieusement les joues d'un bout de manche puis le fixa sans rien dire, toujours assit à califourchon sur lui.  
Shinrei posa une main hésitante sur les hanche du blond, presque indécis.  
A dire vrai, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu en projetant de profiter de sa victoire. Il n'allait tout de même pas se serrer son demi-frère à même le sol, alors que celui-ci tentait de contenir un énième eternuement en fronçant le nez à la manière de ma sorcière bien aimée, dans une attitude des plus tragiquement risible.   
Alors que le blond essayait d'éviter tant bien que mal d'asperger à nouveau le maitre des eaux, tout en gardant son impassibilité habituelle, Shinrei faisait tout pour se convaincre d'arreter d'hypnotiser les moindres faits et gestes de son frère comme si il s'eu agit d'un amant potentiel. C'est vrai quoi, il étaient censés se hair viscéralement.

"- Keikoku ... vire-toi de là !!", fût tout ce qu'il trouva -fort stupidement- à dire.

Le blond le toisa méchament de ses iris enflammés:

"- ... Quoi ?"

A la voix sourde, menaçante de son cadet, Shinrei se rendit compte de son erreur stratégique, voire même de son manque certain de subtilité psycho-sociologique, bref, il gloupsa mentalement et fixa le jeune homme avec apréhension. Celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la dernière réplique de son ainé et le regardait comme si il allait l'égorger sur place, chose qui ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à se concrétiser dans une gerbe de sang et de flammes.

"- Hotaru ... tu ... peux descendre de mes cuisses ?", reprit Shinrei plus poliment.

"- Non."

Le blond semblait catégorique. Il croisa ses bras devant lui et arbora une mine à la fois boudeuse et capricieuse totalement adorable.

"- Et pourquoi ?"

"- Pour ça ...", Keikoku se pencha sur son demi-frère et déposa un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres.

Shinrei soupira. Décidément le blond l'étonnerait toujours. Etre capable de passer ainsi de la machine de guerre sanguinaire à l'amant hésitant, en passant par le stade "jardin d'enfant" relevait de l'exploit, à se demander si il n'avait aucun antécédent de schyzophrénie latente.  
Ne constatant aucune réponse de son ainé, le jeune maitre du feu continua:

"- Tu es bien indécis ... tu n'as pas envie de moi ?"

"- Subtilité, tu connais ?"

"- Plus que toi, railla le blond en faisant allusion à la raison de leur position actuelle, ... et tu ne m'as pas répondu."

"- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai envie de te retourner ici et maintenant ... de te faire hurler et trembler dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'en finir !"

"- ça a le mérite d'être clair ... et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?"

"- Il y a une différence entre fantasme et réalité."

"- ... Et il y a une différence entre toi et moi ... ce que je désire, je l'obtient, que ce soit de l'ordre de mes fantasmes, ou de la réalité ..."

Accompagnant ses paroles, Hotaru se saisit de son sabre tombé à côté et le fit glisser sur la gorge de son frère. A nouveau, il se métamorphosa en machine programmée au combat, écrasant tout sur son passage, surtout ce qui n'a pas lieu de l'être.

"- ... j'attend de voir ...", souffla l'ainé, complètement hypnotisé.

_À suivre ...__  
  
_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Auteuse:**Howan  
**Base:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Titre:** Interprétation, Réinterprétation ... Assimilation  
**Chapitre:** 02  
**Genre:** ooc, parodie et fantasme yaoiste  
**Rating:** hein ? ... euh, pouvant monter jusqu'au pg-15 ... ou plus ... en fait j'en sais rien  
**Pairing:** pseudo Shinrei/Hotaru puis tentative de casage de Yukimura  
**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla ... mais les situations sont suffisements équivoques pour me donner des idées chelous ...  
**Notes:** non, mon dieu, j'ai eu des reviews pour une fic sans scénar ... avec ça je me suis sentie obligée de continuer, merci à Lythaes pour ses encouragements (harcèlement ?) et à toute vos reviews ... à chaque fois que j'en recevais une je rouvrais mon fichier et écrivais 15 lignes.  
Maintenant je vais faire des chapitres plus courts, en espérant pouvoir les sortir plus souvent.

* * *

**02**

"- ... J'attend de voir ...", souffla l'aîné, complètement hypnotisé.

"- Ne me provoque pas !"

"- T'attend que ça ..."

Le blond accentua progressivement la pression de sa lame sur la gorge de son frère, tout en le fixant d'un oeil mauvais.  
Shinrei, à dire vrai, n'en menait pas large du tout. Et dire que c'était lui qui –comme un con– avait doublement provoqué la situation; en attendant son cadet au tournant, premièrement, puis en se jetant langoureusement sur lui pour parachever son oeuvre de connerie made in Mibu. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin tiens, ça lui aurait évité quelques complications foireuses de ce genre.  
Il sentit le métal chaud glisser –et sans pour autant le blesser– sur ses épaules, entamant méthodiquement le fin tissus de son vêtement.  
Il releva les yeux et rencontra deux pupilles embrasées autant par la colère que par le désir. Il était mal barré.  
Keikoku se pencha lentement sur lui, et Shinrei couina à une vitesse inversement proportionelle; un couinement à la fois plaintif et ravi qui fit ricaner le maître du feu et grogner son aîné.

"- Et maintenant," sussura le blond, " ... laisse-toi faire ..."

Gardant toujours l'autre en respect avec sa lame, il s'appuya de son avant-bras libre sur le sol et plaque sans douceur ni violence particulière ses lèvres brûlantes contre celles mouillées de son frère.  
L'eau était un élément qui apaisait naturellement le feu, mais Shinrei savait que dans leur cas elle ne faisait que l'attiser encore plus. Alors il se laissa aller.  
Bon, d'accord, en fait il en avait eu l'intention dés le début et ce n'était là qu'un prétexte pour se donner une pseudo bonne conscience.  
Leur langue se mêlèrent à nouveau.

"- Hum hum ..."

Les deux garçons se figèrent à l'intrusion sonore et au bout de quelques longues secondes, Keikoku finit par se séparer sensuellement de la bouche de son frère.

"- Taihaku ... quel plaisir de te voir," marmona-t-il d'une voix éteinte, ses yeux fixement plongés dans ceux de Shinrei, " ... mais tu déranges !"

"- Kyo arrive ..."

"- Je m'en occupe !"

"- Hotaru !", contra le maître des eaux, "Tu as encore envie de te faire ramasser ?"

Le blond lui adressa un demi-sourire méprisant.

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en dessous à ce que je sache ..."

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un violent coup du manche de son sabre dans la machoire de son aîné et se releva pour épousseter ses vêtements, retenant avec peine un eternuement compromettant. Sans un mot de plus, il passa devant Taihaku et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Yukimura soupira longuement, loucha sur Sasuke, Kyo, Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge, Bontenmaru, Tigre Rouge, Bontenmaru ... Bontenmaru ...

"- Boooon-kun, je suis siii fatigué, porte-moi !"

Le blond frôla mentalement la crise cardiaque lorsque le rônin, dans un pur accés d'hystérie, se jeta violement sur son bras, le serrant à lui en couper la circulation. Il tenta de se dégager en secouant le membre parasité,mais sans succés.

"- Yukimura, t'es fou, lâche-moi !", râla-t-il d'une voix forte.

"- Tu es méchant ... mais j'ai des arguments ... tu te rapelles la fois ou ..."

"- Stop ! C'est bon ..."

Le brun rigola doucement et sa bouche en profita pour se tailler une franche ouverture sur sa face enfantine; en gros, il sourit largement. Les mains du guerrier se posèrent sous ses cuisses et il se laissa hisser sur son dos musclé avec plaisir.

"- Hey Bontenmaru, pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?"

"- Sache mon petit Hide-tigre Rouge", articula Sanada en s'amusant de la réaction de son interlocuteur, " que l'on ne peut rien me refuser !"

"- Rien ?"

"- ... Du tout ..."

* * *

_/flash-back/_

Il avait tué Bassara. Il ne fallait pas le chercher quand il était de mauvais poil. De plus, les blessures de son petit Sasuke-d'amour-en-sucre n'avaient rien arrangé de son humeur massacrante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette foutue fôret, ces foutus monstres, ces foutus arbres et ce foutu Kyo.  
Mais pourquoi Dieu, cet espèce de samurai sanguinaire voulait-il tuer la bombe sexuelle inter-planétaire qu'était Nobunaga. Ce type n'avait-il donc aucun sens de l'esthétique ?  
Heureusement qu'il l'avait stoppé un peu plus tôt, sinon l'oeuvre d'art était bonne pour la décheterie avant même sa consommation.  
Yukimura en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsque le sol trembla légèrement, faisant rouler quelques pierres de la grande porte sur la terre battue. Le brun en évita une, puis deux, et fini par se réfugier dans l'alcôve formée par la grotte désormais ouverte, juste avant que celle-ci ne soit de nouveau scellée par un éboulement inexpliqué. Le voilà donc qui se retrouvait coincé dans un endroit des plus affreux, seul ... seul ... avec un oeil quand même.

"- Oh non ..."

L'oeil en question appartenant à Oda Nobunaga –tueur psychotique de son état– le brun se sentit soudainement tres mal à l'aise, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il ses règles, ça serait bien sa veine tiens.  
Et avec tout ça, il avait oublié de se mettre en garde, le blond aurait pû lui transpercer le thorax une dizaine de fois, le décapiter pour être sûr et aler s'en griller une dans le même temps. Remarque, même en se mettant en garde, le résultat risquait d'être le même.

"- ... Et c'est ça ... Yukimura Sanada ..."

"- Quoi t'as un problème ?"

"- ..."

Putain, ce qu'il pouvait être bandant quand il jouait les glaçons comme ça, et son oeil, loin d'être effrayant, l'excitait carrément. Et il venait de dire quoi là tout de suite ?  
La provocation face au blond n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions.  
Yukimura se reprit et effectua un petit signe de main accompagné d'un sourire des plus charmants, espérant que le névrosé enfermé avec lui –pour le pire et pour le pire– daigerait faire preuve d'un minimum de pitié à son égard. Sa prière ne fût pas entendu puisqu'un bruit de lame dégainée siffla à son oreille et qu'un bras le plaqua durement contre la paroi inconfortable de la grotte.

"- Aucun problème, je vais me débarasser de toi ici avant d'aller faire disparaitre Kyo de la surface de la planète ..."

Sanada gloussa bêtement et attrapa un petit carnet dans sa poche qu'il se mit à feuilleter avec attention, sous l'oeil circonspect de son agresseur. Non, vraiment, il n'était marqué nul-part qu'il devait mourir ici, cela ne devait donc pas faire parti de ses projets en cours, chose qui le rassura fortement, il pouvait faire le con.  
Ceci en tête, il repoussa doucement le bras du blond et fanfaronna tout en faisant les cents pas dans l'espace réduit et confiné.

"- Ça ne serait ni gentil, ni stratégique de ta part mon p'tit Oda !"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Et bien, je suis de ton côté ... ça serait dommage de me tuer alors que je peux t'apporter beaucoup ..."

Le blond haussa un sourcil tout d'abord surpris, qui muta en perplexe avant de s'agiter nerveusement au dessus de sa paupière, signe de son amusement. Il en avait de bonnes, les Sanada étaient vraiment tombés très bas.

"- Explique toi.", lança-t-il en contenant difficilement un éclat de rire qui aurait peu convenu à sa divine et machiavélique personne.

Retrouvant une expression presque sérieuse, et un peu effrayante sur les bords, Yukimura se rapprocha lentement de Nobunaga qui le fixait à présent d'un air dédaigneux. Il se coula contre lui et aggripa sa ceinture, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage.  
La bouche pincée, le cul serré et les sourcils froncés, le blond se demandait vraiment dans quelle merde il venait de s'embarquer. Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer tiens.

"- Dois-je rapeller que tu me dois la vie ?"

Oda frissona à la référence. Si le brun n'avait pas arrêté Kyo quelques instant plus tôt il ne serait effectivement plus de ce monde, et surtout pas entier, ce qui était un affront vu la qualité esthétique de ce corps qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à récupérer, et encore plus à investir. Mettant ces réflexions de côté, il considéra la chose pieuvreuse qui tentait de l'acculer contre le mur et du admettre qu'il n'avait pas l'air menaçant. De toutes manières, si jamais il venait à retourner sa veste, il serait toujours temps de lui faire sauter la tête.

"- Bien ...", il repoussa le brun et continua, magnanime, "je me debarrasserai de toi plus tard dans ce cas ... trouvons d'abord une sortie."

_/fin du flash-back/_

_

* * *

_

Tigre Rouge écarquilla les yeux à l'histoire du brun. Il savait que Yukimura était un cas à part, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse ainsi soudoyer l'être le plus malfaisant et psychotique de sa connaissance. cela relevait de l'exploit.

"- Et finalement, tu l'as trouvé cette sortie ?"

"- Oui, et relativement rapidement."

"- Tu as mit des jours à revenir ...", marmonna Bontenmaru, septique.

"- Ah ça ...", il esquissa un sourire lubrique, "J'ai juste beaucoup discuté avec Nobunaga."

* * *

"- Comment voulez-vous qu'on protège un abruti pareil quand celui-ci s'amuse à disparaitre toutes les cinq minutes !"

Tigre Rouge agitait les bras dans tout les sens, hurlant ouvertement ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Encore une fois, Yukimura leur avait faussé compagnie. Il s'était bien gentillement fait conduire jusque chez les Mibu, et hop, tchao la compagnie, au plaisir !  
Et visiblement, les petites étoiles qui florissaient sur son torse n'avaient pas l'air de le gêner, il gambadait toujours aussi bien.  
Saleté, va !

Ils arrivaient en vue de la grande porte, là où une autre planète les attendait forcément,et ils étaient momentanément privés d'un guerrier compétent. Mais qui était l'abruti qui avait conçu ce script ?  
La-dite grande porte s'ouvrit dans un grinçement digne des meilleurs Hitchcock et tout le groupe se figea, à l'exception de Kyo car sa condition de héros ne lui permettait pas ce genre de comportement typiquement humain et forcément dégradant.

Tigre rouge plaqua son bras sur ses yeux lorsqu'une gerbe de feu ressemblant vaguement à un oiseaux se précipita sur eux, pour finalement s'étioler doucement dans l'air ambiant.

"- J'crois que je me suis foiré ...", fit une voix boudeuse venant de derrière la porte.

* * *

_A suivre ... _


	3. Chapitre 03

**Auteur:** Howan  
**Base:** Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Titre:** Interprétation, Réinterprétation ... Assimilation  
**Chapitre:** 03  
**Genre:** ooc, parodie et fantasme yaoiste  
**Rating:** hein ? ... euh, pouvant monter jusqu'au pg-15 ... ou plus ... en fait j'en sais rien  
**Pairing:** pseudo Shinrei/Hotaru puis tentative de casage de Yukimura, et on s'en fout !  
**Disclaimer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla ... mais les situations sont suffisaments équivoques pour me donner des idées chelous ...

* * *

**Notes:** j'en suis rendue au point où je ne compte même plus mon retard de publication. Et en plus j'ai même plus de béta ... du coup, gare aux fautes mes amis !

* * *

**03**

Shinrei boudait. Les bras croisés sur son admirable torse de guerrier, les hanches adorablement désaxées pour permettre à son pied de battre la cadence sur le sol pavé, il tirait une gueule de trois pieds de long. Et il ne chantonnait pas, preuve que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.  
Keikoku, cet abruti de Keikoku, l'avait devancé. De façon odieuse qui plus est.  
Et maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la grande porte, il était bien trop tard pour le rattraper. Manquerait plus que l'ennemi soit au courant de leurs divisions internes, bonjour la crédibilité.

"- Oh, le bleu te va à ravir Shinrei !", miaula une voix derrière lui.

Mielleux, velouté, insistant. Très lourd.

"- Tu veux un deuxième dragon d'eau pour te calmer ?", marmonna Shinrei, sans se retourner.

Yukimura rigola et virevolta jusqu'au jeune homme en omettant surtout de se prendre les pieds dans son tout nouveau kimono. C'était qu'il n'avait pas encore eu vraiment le temps de s'y habituer. C'était plutôt gênant, il s'était joyeusement ramassé la gueule en voulant fausser compagnie à Kyo et avait presque faillit louper son coup.

"- Je dis pas non."  
"- ... Pervers ... va crever."  
"- Ma religion m'interdit de crever avant l'heure."

Shinrei leva les yeux au plafond très joliment sculpté –tiens, ce chérubin ressemblait étrangement à Keikoku, le même sourire crétin– et décroisa ses bras pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens. C'était pour éviter de chopper des fourmis dans les membres, ça lui était arrivé une fois, et jamais, plus jamais !

"- Que fais-tu là ?"  
"- Je suis venu vérifier que tu ne ruminais pas trop de t'être fait avoir par Hotaru ..."  
"- Je rumine absolument pas", Shinrei leva le nez, très digne, "et il ne m'a pas eu, je lui ai cédé la place, il se fera battre de toutes façons !"

Et pour une fois, Yukimura ne se moqua pas, mais c'était tout comme. Non, en fait, son silence était bien pire que de la moquerie. C'était à la fois glaçant et affreusement horripilant.  
Shinrei fronça les sourcils, le regard rivé sur le petit tas de pierre qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers les larges ouvertures pratiquées dans le mur. Des fenêtres quoi. Il attendit une seconde, puis deux, et même trois avant de se retourner brusquement et de pointer un doigt accusateur sur le samourai qui visiblement faisait de très gros efforts pour paraître innocent.

"- Dis ce que tu as à dire, Sanada !", s'énerva la planète fulminante.

Le regard brillant, les mains retranchées derrière son dos dans une attitude faussement enfantine, Yukimura se permit un large sourire et explosa fort peu distinctement de rire sous l'expression vaguement déconcertée de son vis à vis. Enfin, il retrouva un air à peu près sérieux.  
Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire non plus embrocher par ce jeune garçon si fougueux.

"- Je suis venu pour lui, Shinrei."

* * *

Tigre rouge plaqua son bras sur ses yeux lorsqu'une gerbe de feu ressemblant vaguement à un oiseaux se précipita sur eux, pour finalement s'étioler doucement dans l'air ambiant. 

"- J'crois que je me suis foiré ...", fit une voix boudeuse venant de derrière la porte.

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel et Akira se prit d'une soudaine admiration pour ses pieds tandis que Tigre Rouge et Bontenmaru, après avoir décidé d'un commun accord de se reconvertir en ornithologue, observaient à présent la faune locale. Bref, Personne ne voulait voir le spectacle plutôt désolant d'un mignon petit blondinet rouge de colère.  
Enfin, de colère ...

La lourde porte grinça jusqu'à s'ouvrir complètement et Keikoku fit sa flamboyante apparition, son sabre dans une main, l'autre brûlée au troisième degrés.

"- Ah !", s'écria Yuya qui avait oublié de regarder ailleurs, "il est blessé !"

Keikoku cligna des yeux tout en s'avançant.

"- Hein ... où ça ...", marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux pour s'examiner distraitement.

Cette fille était folle voyons, il ne pouvait pas être blessé avant même de combattre. C'était vraiment gros, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dire qu'il lui manquait un bras.

"- Ton ... ton bras !"

* * *

Tintin tintintin tin tintintin tin ... toulilouuuu toulilouuuu toutou !  
Hop hop hop. Personne à gauche, personne -ou presque- à droite, les mains cramponnées sur un sabre invisible, Yukimura filait d'un poteau à un autre dans le large corridor Mibu, tout en chantonnant de vieux airs guerriers compilés sur les champs de bataille. 

"- Mon nom est Sanada, Yukimura Sanada !"

Sourire colgate plaqué au visage, il fit volte-face, et enchaina sur un bond en arrière pour le moins inspiré lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à ventre avec une petite boule de poil blonde aux yeux pas contents.

"- Oh, un gremlins."  
"- Oh, un idiot congénital ... Yukimura ... tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ?"  
"- Oh oui, j'imagine, et à l'heure qu'il est, le tout le monde en question doit aussi te chercher mon petit Sasuke !"

Le dit petit Sasuke groumpha et esquiva la main qui tentait fourbement de venir le décoiffer, les bras croisés contre son torse. C'était qu'il avait amené la bouderie compulsive au rang de grand art, ce foutu gamin.  
Yukimura lâcha un bref rire amusé et virevolta de nouveau sur lui-même, entrainant le garçon dans sa danse à travers les couloirs.

"- Allooooons vooo-âââ-aaar Nobuuuuu ... poil auuuu ..."

* * *

Il ne restait finalement plus que deux jolies petites têtes blondes près de l'imposante porte des Mibu. Enfin, une des portes, ce clan avait vraiment la folies des grandeurs ou une paranoia sur-développée, ou les deux mélangés en un cocktail aussi explosif que désolant.  
Akira, Keikoku.  
Keikoku, Akira.  
Et loin derrière, cavalant à toute allure pour rejoindre la seconde porte, un groupe aussi hétéroclite que bruyant et fort peu discret visuellement parlant. 

"- Hotaru, je te préviens, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !", clamait un Akira rendu ne peut plus solennel par sa désignation de combattant du mois.

Il allait rester là à combattre ce minable à la tête d'ahuris tandis que les autres avanceraient le plus loin possible, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Mais le combat ne s'annonçait pas des plus difficiles, il les rejoindrait bien vite.  
Enfin, la partie la plus difficile de l'affrontement résiderait tout de même dans le fait d'essayer de capter l'attention de la planète dont le regard suivait successivement une mouche, un papillon, un nuage, s'attardait sur un brin d'herbe ou un grain de sable surement très intéressant au demeurant mais tout à fait hors de propos.

"- Hotaru ! Je te parle, aie au moins la décence de me regarder !"  
"- Hein ... mais ... qu'est-ce que vous faites là au fait ?"

Et ce fût le drame.  
Kyo et sa bande se figèrent à quinze centimètres de leur but, Akira resta très con, au milieu de son terrain de bataille façon western, l'auteur farfouilla dans ses notes tout en se tapant la tête contre le mur pour réveiller ses neurones tandis que Keikoku profitait de tout cette agitation pour se curer méchamment le nez.  
Oui, que faisaient-ils ici d'ailleurs ?

Et à l'instant même où toute cette bande de joyeux lurons allait jeter lances, sabres laser, et pistolets à eau sur le sol pour aller boire un coup au pub du coin et regarder les résultats du tiercé, une explosion retentit et jaillit quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, dans l'enceinte principale -ou du moins supposaient-il- des Mibu. Une lumière aveuglante, un tonnerre assourdissant, un feu d'artifice avant l'heure, un champignon de fumée qui, au delà de son esthétique pour le moins impressionnante et intéressant, laissait tout de même perplexe quant à la crédibilité de l'histoire en générale, et des notions de physique-chimie de l'auteur en particulier.  
Brefons.  
Ce petit incident eut donc pour effet de réveiller de façon spectaculaire le groupe de Kyo qui tailla prestement sa route vers d'autres horizons, tandis que nos deux cowboys s'affrontaient toujours du regard, au beau milieu de la place.

Keikoku cligna des yeux et se gratta la joue du bout du doigt, une moue contrariée jouant sur ses lèvres. Qui était l'inconscient qui se permettait d'allumer un feu de joie alors qu'il était LE spécialiste dans le domaine ? Sûrement un coup de Shinrei, pour se venger ... ce garçon était d'une immaturité proprement hallucinante !

"- Hotaru, aujourd'hui ... c'est moi ton adversaire !"  
"- Ouais ben dépêche-toi, j'ai un autre cul à botter après toi ... sans blagues."

* * *

"- Bon ... et c'est par où maintenant ?" 

Bontenmaru, les poings sur les hanches, observait d'un oeil suspicieux les deux chemins qui se proposaient à lui et sa fine équipe de cinglés. Enfin, techniquement c'était pas sa fine équipe à lui, plutôt celle de Kyo, mais bon, un instant de gloire de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal, ou seulement à lui-même lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Ils avaient fini par s'aperçevoir de la disparition de Sasuke -tel père, tel fils, même si ce n'était pas le cas- avec un fatalisme né de l'habitude, et voyageaient désormais à quatre fiers et valeureux guerriers, un brun, deux blondes, et un chauve.

"- Je suis d'avis que l'on suive la crotte de fumée dans le ciel, là !", Yuya désignait du doigt le reste de ciel ravagé par l'explosion, et qui oscillait dangereusement entre la gerbe d'une usine à charbon au sommet de sa gloire et une illustration d'un Frazetta complètement défoncé au fixatif.

Et en effet, autant rejoindre le noeud du problème, à défaut de savoir quel était le problème en question, après tout, ils avaient encore bien le temps de le trouver. Avec un peu de chance, toute cette histoire réussirait à retrouver un minimum syndical de cohérence avant la fin.

* * *

"- Yukimura, est-ce que t'as au moins une raison pour avoir fait péter la cour des miracles ... une valable de préférence ?"  
"- Bien sûr, c'était stratégique, tu comprendra quand tu sera grand!" 

Une moue du genre septique se dessina sur les lèvres rosés du jeune garçon, tandis qu'il suivait avec ennuie son abruti de maître à travers les interminables couloirs à la décoration louche du palais. Il était déjà grand, quand est-ce que Yukimura comprendrait enfin ça ? Quand lui même aurait atteint le stade adulte, très certainement.  
Il fallait dire que Yukimura Sanada n'était pas non plus le modèle de maturité le plus ostensible qui lui ait été donné d'observer, il en était même le parfait opposé, sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, bien entendu.

"- Je suis pas certain de vouloir comprendre en fait ..."

* * *

"- Mais bats-toi sérieusement, merde !" 

Et voilà, le combat ne durait pas depuis cinq minutes que notre adorable petit morveux blond -comment ça il y en a deux, nous parlons d'Akira bien sûr- s'énervait déjà, et trépignait allègrement sur place. Son problème ? Un manque d'investissement sérieux de son supposé adversaire dans le combat, mais quelle autre attitude pouvait-on légitimement attendre de la part de Keikoku, vraiment ? Il ferait un rapport, na.

"- Bats-toi sérieusement toi aussi."  
"- Je l'ai dis en premier!"  
"- Justement, c'est celui qui dit qui y est."  
"- Mais t'as quel âge ?"

Hotaru haussa les épaules et esquiva un des sabres qui avait manifestement dans l'intention de le décapiter dans les règles de l'art. Akira avait toujours aimé faire dans les règles de l'art, aucune imagination pour ce garçon à l'épi de maïs planté dans le cul, c'en était presque affolant. Parfois, on pouvait décemment se demander s'il avait réellement été élevé par Kyo et toute sa clique pour être aussi raide et coincé du slip.

"- En fait Akira ...", il para un coup particulièrement vicieux et répliqua par un remake de Baseball Slide tout à fait inspiré, pour finalement immobiliser le jeune aveugle sous lui, "... j'ai tout compris,en vrai t'es un prêtre espion, c'est pour ça que t'es aussi nul !"  
"- ... ... ... hein ?"

* * *

_ A suivre ..._


End file.
